Differences
by Bebexoxo
Summary: Bubbles finds that maybe the toughest ruff isn't as bad as he seems. And maybe if she tries, she can get him to admit that he actually cares. My favorite pairing, but also my first fanfic ever so I promise to do my best!
1. Chapter 1

Hi, everyone. This is my first fanfic, criticism is welcome and appreciated so long as its helpful. Anyways, hope you guys like it ^_^

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the show powerpuff girls. That is all.

_Chapter 1_

I sighed, relieved to be able to fly through the city without some giant monster attacking it or someone getting robbed. The city of Townsville had quieted down for the most part since I was younger (with the exception of a few villains who never gave up crime).

That didn't stop Blossom from sending us on daily patrols of the city of course. Today was my day.I didn't mind it. I want people to be safe, and you really never know what could happen when you're not looking. Not to mention I loved having a reason to fly. Having friends without super powers kind of requires you to walk more, so I love getting a chance to just be in the air.

I froze, moving some blonde hair back behind my ear to listen more closely. There was a ringing from below somewhere. It was a sound I knew all too well. Someone had just been robbed and the alarm was going off.

In the corner of my eye I saw a streak of green fly back the way I just came. Immediately I rushed after them knowing I could easily keep up. One area to never underestimate me in is speed. I got a rush from speeding up whether it be running or flying. I just liked to be fast.

If I hadn't been so caught up in my chase I would've realized just who I was chasing and why in the back of my mind I was telling myself to retreat, warning myself of danger before it was too late.

The green streak stopped suddenly, leaving me about ten feet away from him. My heart sped up, and I realized why my mind had been warning me not to follow. If I had I could have went to get Buttercup, or Blossom or both even.

Because standing in front of me was a very angry looking Butch Jojo


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

I didn't stand a chance. Everything about Butch screamed danger and power. From his intense green eyes to his tall, muscular frame. I couldn't fight him, I could barely handle not giving into my instincts to turn tail and run. I dont fight Butch. I fight Boomer.

"It'd be better for you to let this one go, blondie", he said, glancing away from me and swinging the bag of stolen goods on his shoulder.

I noticed we had made it all the way to the edge of the forest and tried to come up with a plan. There was no way I could let him leave. He stole from innocent people, and no matter how much it scared me the only way to get it back would be by force.

"Give me the money" I demanded, sounding a lot calmer than I was.

His eyes narrowed, "Come take it".

I was in front of him in a second about to snatch the bag when he reacted and kicked me in the stomach. I flew back hitting a tree and felt something slam in to me. It took only a second to figure out that it was Butch that had hit me so hard.

His face leaned close to my own, his left arm pushing up on my throat. I closed my eyes and wondered why I had put myself in this situation. I could practically hear Blossom lecturing me about being more focused and to stop daydreaming as well as Buttercup telling me I needed to stop being so weak.

But I'm not weak, I've proved it before. So why was I acting like a scared little girl now? One rowdyruff boy wasn't going to stop me from doing what I do best. Nobody was.

I kicked his leg, surprising him and threw a punch. The resounding crack of him hitting the ground brought a strange sense of satisfaction to me.

Butch got up and rubbed his jaw, the whole time keeping his eyes on me. I stayed on edge, already regretting not getting the bag while I had the chance.

"Seems like you're not as big a wimp as I thought baby girl. " he said , grinning and I was shocked when took one last look at the bag he had stolen before flying off.

And so I was left with a bag of stolenitems I had to return and whole lot of questions concerning one rowdyruff boy


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thanks for the reviews guys, I really appreciate it. I'm still trying to figure out what I want to do with Butch and Bubbles, so please bare with me, I promise there'll be some Butch bubbles interaction in the next chapter :) **  
_

_Chapter 3_

"I still think you should have came and got us to help you," BBlossom told me, looking up from the book she had been reading on her bed, "We don't see fight them as much as we used to, were better off wworking together no matter what the odds."

I nodded. She was right, the Rowdyruff boys come and go as they please. Sometimes there'd be months without hearing about them then out of nowhere they'd commit another crime before disappearing again.

"Pleaseeeeeee, she had everything under control. She knocked down that dumbass with one punch!" Buttercup exclaimed, giving me a thumbs up.

I giggled as she jumped around throwing air punches, black hair flailing wildly around her face. I was proud of myself for not running away, but thinking back on it I wondered what would have happened if Butch hadn't been so...well okay with me punching him. The more I thought about it, the more I thought that he had been holding back. The hits I received were warnings of the

damage he could actually do. He'd done

much worse to Buttercup on multiple

occasions in the past and here I was after hitting him with only a couple bruises.

I guess I was lucky.

The music blasted lloudly. I covered my ears in an attempt to save what was left of my hearing and as random bodies around me danced and jumped about I wondered why I even decided coming tonight would be a good idea.

Someone grabbed my arm, and I turned to see my friend Andrea frowning at me

"You alalright Bubbles? " she asked, concern flashing across her face.

I shook my head, "I think II'll head home, I don't feel myself".

She nodded, red hair almost the same shade as my ssister's falling in her face.

"II'll go get Brittany".

I smiled, but declined. They should still have their fun, after all it is the first weekend of summer . They deserve it, and I could get myself home without any trouble anyways.

The cold air felt nice on my bare arms, and I was immediately glad I left the heated atmosphere of the party. I had walked for about 10 minutes to clear my head before floating off the ground.

"You look good" I heard a voice call out.

I didn't have to look down to know who it was..I'd recognize that voice anywhere...


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

"Thank you?"

My confusion must have been apparent because Boomer just gestured for me to come down. I shook my head, I know I had my slow moments but nothing would be dumber than talking to my enemy late at night without my sisters

Boomer smiled goofily, "I have a favor to ask".

"What's the favor? " I asked, knowing I should have left the minute I saw him but also knowing I would not leave until I heard him out.

Now, I prided myself on being a nice person. I had a hard time saying no to anyone that needed help without feeling guilty for it later on. Though now that I was being dragged through a crowd of drunken people in a club I was clearly too young to be in I wished that I had said no this time.

I mean what was I even doing? Following my enemy in an unknown area by myself just because he needed my help. For all I know this could be some kind of ambush, and I just walked blindly into it.

I didn't have time to contemplate my choice any further as I was pushed in front of Boomer, landing awkwardly on my knees. My head was spinning, the sick feeling I had earlier back tenfold.

"What the hell, Boomer" I heard a voice exclaim and I saw a tan hand wrap around my waist before I was pulled off the floor back to the exit.

As soon as I was outside I threw up.

"You should'nt be so stupid" Butch told me, flying slowly so he didn't jostle me too much, "What kind Powerpuff Girl follows their arch enemy to a bar?"

I moved around a bit and felt his arms unconsciously squeeze my frame closer to his chest. His chest was hard, every inch of it toned with muscle that was noticeable even underneath the loose white shirt he wore.

"What kind of Rowdyruff Boy lets a Powerpuffgirl

, hit him and take the stuff he stole without a real fight?" I finally replied back. What kind of Rowdyruff boy helped his enemy when they were sick? I added silently

HIis eyes focused on my own, making my heart speed up.

"Don't get too comfortable, baby girl, the next time you're in my way, you'll regret it".

I narrowed my eyes, "Whatever..and dont call me that".

His lips tilted upwards a little, and he brought me even closer to him to lean towards my ear.

"You like it", he whispered, and I shivered.

He was wrong. I didn't like it. Not even a litle bit.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the pleasant reviews guys and sorry about all the typos, I'm writing on my tablet, and it's a lot more difficult to type on here than I originally thought it would be. Anyways, on with the story :)

_Chapter 5_

I bit my lip, watching the news show Blossom and Buttercup battle a very angry snake monster. They weren't doing any damage, and i could tell they were getting tired. They needed me.

"Bubbles, where do you think you're going?" Professor asked when he saw me grab my black sneakers.

I sighed, knowing where thia was going already. Blossom and Buttercup had ordered me to stay in bed, saying I was too sick to be of help. But I wasn't going to let a fluget in the way of me helping my sisters.

"I'm going to help".

Professor gave me a worried look, "I don't think you're in good enough condition to be doing anything right now, honey. You should be in bed."

"They need me", I pleaded, "Please Professor, I can help".

He shook his head, "You're just not strong enough for it this time, Bubbles."

Frustrated tears crept in my eyes, and I rushed upstairs so he wouldn't see me cry. Not strong enough? I wasn't even that sick. If Blossom or Buttercup had been sick, they wouldn't be treated like a kid.

They would still fight, I thought angrily, And so will I

I caught my reflection in the mirror. My hair was in a messy bun, my skin a bit pale from being sick and my eyes were red around the edges. Overall, I was a mess and normally would have never left my house looking like this. Even so, as I flew out the window to find Blossom and Buttercup I found that I had never felt better.

The news did not give enough credit to this snake monster. From watching it on tv it didn't look nearly this big. Its scaly green tail stretched out the distance of a football field, and I was scared when it suddenly urned its head in my direction. Its yellow eyes regarded me carefully before it opened its , mouth, fangs poised to strike.

I dodged out of the way,slowing when I heard someone call my name and saw Blossom and Buttercup standing on a rooftop. I flew down to meet them, trying vainly to ignore the loud hisses of the snake and screams of people below.

"What's the plan?" I asked, stealing glances back at the snake monster.

"First off" Blossom said smartly, "You go back home, I know the Professor didn't let you come out sick".

I rolled my eyes, and she crossed her arms, pink eyes narrowing at my obvious attitude.

"I'm going to help," I said through clenched teeth, desperately trying to keep my temper in check. Since when dI'd I anger so easily?

Buttercup scoffed, "Please Bubbles, you look like you're gonna pass out any , minute now. You're out of breath from FLYING" .

"She's right", Blossom agreed, "We're just worried, Bubbles. Please , go home".

I stared at the ground, tears coming back before flying off. Straight to the snake monster. I was going to help whether they wanted me to or not. My punches did little damage to the snake, Iits scales similiar to armor onin the way it protected it. I could stil hear Blossom yelling at me to go, and it only seemed to strengthen my resolve to prove myself. To prove I could handle myself, to prove I was strong. I grabbed the snakes tail and with a strength I didn't know I possessed I heaved it up in the air and flew up. My fist met the snakes mouth, both fangs breaking out from its mouth from the hit. And that was how the figt ended, I left right after, too angry to care what my sisters decided to do with the giant snakes body.

A/N: I'm actually not that confident in this chapter, I'm not that good at writing action scenes, but I'm going to keep trying. Thanks for reading :)


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

Thunder boomed loudly, and I flinched from the sound of it. I liked the rain , honestly, it was the thunder that scared me more than anything. In this kind of weather I'd normally be in Blossom's room, knowing she didn't mind the company.

Go home, my mind told me. Of course it would be the smart thing to do, but going home now just seemed like a bad idea. I definitely was not in the mood to speak to anyone at home about what happened. Going home was not an option..at least not now.

I flew around, trying to find a suitable place to take shelter from the rain when something grabbed my ankle, and I jolted, about to kick out.

"Calm down", Butch's deep voice reached my ears, "It's just me".

I didn't turn around, "That's even more reason for me to not be calm. Didn't you say i'd regret it the next time I saw you?"

"I said you'd regret it if you were in my way." He said simply, "Right now you're not".

Looking up, I watched the dark gray clouds and my eyes began to blur from the rain.

"Let's go."

Finally, I turned around. Butch was just as soaked as I was, black shirt plastered against his skin. His hand ran through his hair, wet locks moving back easily. I was focused on his eyes. There was an intensity I've never seen him have before, and I was tempted to look away. Because the look was laced with understanding. Not pity, but empathy.

I had so many questions. Why was he helping me? Why did he continue to be so nice (well, nice for him) to me? And why did he even try to understand me at all? I only voiced one question,

"Where?"

When Butch had told me he and his brothers had a place near the edge of Townsville, I did not expect it to be so nice. It was a decent sized house, big enough for a medium sized family. The boys even had nice taste in furniture, none of the colors clashed or looked tacky at all.

Out loud, I wondered how they were able to afford it all.

"We don't do all our business in Townsville", he said mysteriously.

"Where are your brothers?" I questioned, not even bothering to ask what "business" he was talking about. Not that he'd tell me if it was illegal, which, from his past endeavours in Townsville I was positive it was.

I continued my exploration of the house, noting how clean it was. It didn't look like anyone lived here at all. Weren't teenaged boys supposed to be messy?

"Not here", Butch answered, and I turned back to him,

"What-" I stopped as Butch began to pull his shirt over his head, "W-What are you doing?!"

Butch glanced over, "I dont know about you baby, but I don't like wearing wet clothes". I blushed when I saw his eyes on my figure.

He left and came back with some sweats and a t shirt, and I tried to ignore the way his jeans hung low on his hips, v-cut leading up to a very defined eight pack. I quickly averted my gaze once I caught his stare.

His voice was husky, "So I'm not the only one looking, huh?"

I wanted to crawl in a hole and hide away forever. A Rowdyruff boy just caught me checking him out. Then again, the direction I seemed to be headed, it probably wasn't number one on the list of things I've done wrong.

I glared, "I wasn't looking. " Taking the clothes from him, I walked away to head towards the bathroom.

I was roughly pushed up against the wall, feeling Butch press himself close to me. His face was inches away from my own, and I avoided his eyes, knowing I got lost too easily in them. I made stupid choices when I looked in his eyes. Heck, I

made stupid choices just by talking to him.

Takin in his smell and having him this close made me feel like another bad choice was imminent.

"Get off", I ordered, wondering how I could feel so scared and so comfortable at the same time. I wanted to run away and in he back of my mind I knew I could easily push him back and leave. He wasn't using any force. He could, but he wasn't. He was waiting for me. As I he knew somethin I didn't.

"Something's started Bubbles, and it's all your fault," he told me, smoothing down my wet hair.

I thought of my sisters, the Professor, how disappointed they would be if they knew about this. If they knew just how close I've let a ruff get to me. I had to go. If something was starting, I had to end it. Now.

I pushed hard on Butchs' shoulders flying out of the house as fast as I could.

Whatever this was, it was over.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

The next week passed by uneventfully, save for the awkward conversation I had with the girls and the Professor the day of the snake monster incident. I was happy everything had been smoothed over without too much yelling.

"Bubblesssssssss" Buttercup waved her hand in my face.

"Huh?"

Buttercup rubbed her stomach, "I'm starving, can you make dinner already? "

I giggled, "You ate an hour ago, Buttercup."

"Sooo?" She looked at me, green eyes meeting my own.

I found it funny how we were so similar to our counterparts but so entirely different at the same time. For example, Buttercup and Butch, same color eyes but Buttercup's were a lighter green. Butch's eyes were darker, still obviously green but dark like a forest at night. So easy to get lost in.

I smiled, "I'll go get dinner started". With the Professor gone ( some business trip, I really wasn't paying attention when he told me about it) someone had to make dinner. Neither of my sisters wa very good at Iit, so it was up to me.

"Never mind, Bubbles! " Buttercup shouted from the living room, "I'm headed out".

"With Mitch?" I asked curiously walking in the livingroom to see Buttercup shoving her vans on.

"It's always with Mitch, Bubbles. " Blossom told me, coming down the stairs. Her red hair was curled, mascara darkened lashes making her eyes pop. Her dark pink dress came to her mid thigh, and I knew the Professor would freak if he saw her showing so much leg.

Wait, where was she going?

Buttercup scoffed, "And where are you going, pinky? It's a little late for community service".

"I have a date" Blossom gushed, ignoring Buttercup's fake gag, "He is soooo cute!"

If I had known they weren't going to be home I would have made plans earlier. I had planned on having a movie night with them, maybe pig out on ice cream and junk food. I really didn't feel like going out tonight, but I definitely did not want to stay home by myself. At least not this late.

I guess I would have to suck it up and be alone until they got back.

By the time they had both left, I had finished making myself some spaghetti and meatballs. I had turned on tv, watching cartoons when I heard a knock on the door. A second later the knock turned in to loud bangs, and I freaked out, moving slowly towards the door.

Everything is okay, I told myself, Probably just been watching too many scary movies lately. Besides, I have super powers. I can handle whatever is at the door. Feeling a little more confident, I opened the door and was surprised to see who it was.

First off, what was he doing at my house? Second, was that blood on his shoulder?

A/N: I know it took me a minute to update, but I'll try to get the next one a little faster guys. After my birthday passed, I got a little lazy, I'll admit. But I hope you guys liked this chapter =)


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?"

Boomer looked confused, and I pointed to his shoulder where there was a big as day red stain on his shirt. He tilted his head, honey blonde strands of hair falling in his eyes,

"How'd you know it was blood?"

I raised an eyebrow, "I've been in enough fights to tell the difference between blood and a ketchup stain, Boomer. "

"Oh, yeah," he said simply, before the panicked look came back on his face, "Bubbles, I need your help. Now."

I stepped out on to the porch, "Just like the last time you needed my help, right? You must really think I'm stupid".

"Okay, so I messed with you. But this time its serious!"

I stared at Boomer, taking in his worried expression and slight fidgeting

"What happened?"

Boomer seemed to take this as my okay and grabbed my hand to fly. Biting my lip, I tried to keep from muttering some unlady like curses from the cold. Shorts and a tank top at night in Townsville was not the smartest idea even in the summer.

We landed, and I saw we were at the bar from the other night when I had thrown up. We walked in , glass crunching loudly beneath my feet, and I was glad I had thrown on some shoes. Glass, tables, old tv sets, and men were strewn about the floor.

I gasped when I saw one of the men had been beaten so badly his whole face was swollen, eyes sealed shut from it. A loud crash from above made me jump, and I realized for the first time they had a second floor. My resolve to stay wavered as I heard various yelling and cries of pain. Boomer ushered me up the stairs as if he knew I was planning an escape route in my head. Whatever was up there, I didn't want to be by it.

The second floor was worse than the first. Men piled on top of each other, broken noses, broken arms, etc. I saw Butch standing in the middle of everything holding up another very large man about to hit him. Whatever they had done, nnobody had deserved this.

"Stop it , Butch", I whispered, too scared to speak any louder.

He looked up, green eyes flashing with anger, and I stepped back cautiously. His eyes narrowed, and I wanted to hide away from all the anger I saw in them.

"Get out of here,Bubbles. " he ordered, throwing the , man he was holding up harshly against the ground.

I glanced over,noticing Boomer had disappeared and wondering again why I let him get me involved in these situations. There was no way I could leave now, not with the possibility that more people could get hurt. But...Butch was angry, angrier than I've ever seen him, and there was no way I could stop him like this.


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

"I'm not leaving. I said, sounding calm despite my crazy nerves.

Butch examined his knuckles with disinterest, "Well, I'm not going to stop, In fact, I think I'll take this party of ours right to Townsville sqaure."

"You wouldn't".

He was in front of me in a second, fist slamming in to the wall beside my head with such force I was surprised the wall didn't collapse. I felt vulnerable, in only my pajamas face to face with Butch.

"I would", he laughed a humorless laugh, "And there's nothing you can do about it. Because youre just innocent, naive, weak little Bubbles. "

I was silent. The words hit me hard even though I knew that's what most villains, even most people thought about me. My eyes began to water.

"You're an asshole", I mumbled, holding back tears. I raised my hand and slapped him as hard as I could and barely held back a smile when I saw him fly through the bar, more bottles falling on to the floor.

Not waiting for him to get out I flew after and jumped on him. I punched as fast and as hard as I could before I was thrown back. He got up and touched his now bleeding cheek distractedly while keeping his eyes on me.

"Are you done acting crazy?" I asked, out of breath. After the damage done, I knew I should take him to jail. I also knew there was no way he would allow himself to be taken in and that a small part of me didn't want to see him behind bars anyways.

Butch smirked, "Guess I just needed my girl to put me in my place."

I blushed, "I'm not your girl!"

He licked his lips, gazing back at the destroyed bar. The bar was split down the middle leading to the hole in the back caused by my hit to Butch. Broken bottles littered the ground and the mirror that had been on the side was shattered.

"Not yet", said Butch after he had finished checking out the damage, "Let's get outta here".

And I went with him, before the cops could show up , feeling just as guilty as I was for what i was doing. My stomach did flips when he grabbed my hand to pull me along faster and the guilt I felt was put on the back burner.

Something must really be wrong with me..

A/N: I know you guys probably have a lot of questions, and most of them will more than likely be answered next chapter, so please be patient with me if you thought Bubbles was a little too easy going in this one. Ill try to get the next chapter in asap :)


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I'd like to give a special thanks to deathrosekitty and QueenBee2000 for being such avid rewiewers of my story and everyone else who reviews my story. It means a lot that I have people reading my fanfic, let alone giving positive reviews on it. So thanks everyone, you all rock! ^_^

_Chapter 10_

So here I was, once again, at Butch's house. Only this time my excuse wasn't that I needed shelter from the rain (not that that was a believable reason). This time I had no excuse, no rreason to put me smack dab in the middle of Rowdyruff territory.

And we were about to watch scary movies and eat popcorn. Boomer lounged comfortably on the couch, and I wondered how he could be so okay with having a Powerpuff girl in his house. Weren't we supposed to be enemies?

"Boomer," I called, pulling my knees to my chest.

"Sup?" He replied, eyes trained on the television.

"Why did you think I could calm Butch down?"

Now he sat up and held my gaze. His eyes which normally were filled with mischief were serious,contemplative, as if he was debating on whether or not to answer.

"You're important to him, I don't why, or even how but its the truth."

I was confused, "We dont even talk like that, I mean, we barely know each other besides all the fights we've been in. How can he care about me?"

Boomer sighed dramatically, "Sweet, little Bubbles, I could ask the same for you. You care about him obviously or you would have went to get your sisters by now. If you don't know why you care, I can't tell you why he does."

"Got the movie," Butch's deep voice floated from the hall.

A pile of clothes dropped in my lap, and I glanced up to see Butch narrow his eyes at Boomer,

"You were supposed to give her the clothes when I left".

I saw Boomer smirk, blue eyes twinkling, " I like the view, why change it?"

Flushing, I took the clothes and rushed off to the bathroom beforeanything else could be said. The Rowdyruff boys are still teenage boys after all.

I guess I never noticed how revealing my pajamas were. Even though they were pink with hearts littered around, they were definitely not good to be around boys with. I looked myself over, running a hand through my golden locks to get out the remaining tangles. Even wearing baggy clothes my more distinctive curves could still be made out.

Whereas Blossom and Buttercup were both tall and slender, I was short but curvy. Other girls told me on multiple occasions they'd love to have my body, but it was more of a headache than anything. Buttercup has beat up quite a few boys in my name.

"You took forever, Bubbles!" Boomer whined, " I started to think Brick would be back before you got outta the bathroom." Brick was gone, they didn't tell me where to, or even when he was coming back. I almost did not want to know.

Because right now, I was actually enjoying my time with Butch and Boomer. I didn't want whatever this was to end just yet.

Sorry to all you guys who were expecing more BubblesxButch action, this more of a filler chapter than anything.


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11_

"Bubbles! "

I looked up to see Blossom crossing her arms. A finely arched brow raised up at me, and I realized she was waiting for me to speak.

"Sorry, Bloss..did you say something?"

"I was saying how quiet the Rowdyruff boys have been lately. Don't you think it's a little weird?"

I got up from the couch, "Not really, I mean it's not like they have Brick with them anyways. Maybe they don't want to fight us without him."

Blossom gave me a doubtful look "Bubbles, since when do Butch and Boomer need Brick to commit a crime. They have done it without him on more than one occasion the past couple years. "

"Maybe they don't want to, maybe they had a change of heart."

I avoided Blossom's eyes and hoped what I just said didn't sound as dumb to her as it did to me. As much as a small part of me longed for it to be true, I knew it could never be. I honestly didn't even know what has them caught up enough to not be committing any crimes.

"I know what happened with you and Butch." Blossom said suddenly, and I nearly fell over.

"W-What?"

"I know he let you get away that day they came back to Townsville when you were alone," Blossom started, "I'm not saying that you weren't strong enough to beat him..but the look in your eyes that day, , I knew it. It was wonder, wonder at what he did for you.

"But not hurting you was probably just part of a plan, or , maybe he didn't feel like it. One nice act doesn't mean a person has changed Bubbles. You should never let your guard down. Criminals are criminals and people don't change overnight."

She left the room without another word, and I placed my head in my hands. Part of me was relieved that was all she knew about the encounters between Butch and I. Not that anything terrible has been done, but hanging out with them is a betrayal to my sisters in itself.

I felt guilty, ashamed. If Blossom was right, I could be endangering my sisters and Townsville. And for what? Right now I had no answer.

Guess I really am the weak sister after all.

A/N: Okay guys, it's been awhile since my last update, and I have no good reason for taking so long besides epic writer's block, my work hours, and a dash of laziness. But I'm going to finish this story! Thank you to all those keeping up with it :)


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12_

I knew what I needed to do. The problem was figuring out how to do it. Butch and Boomer both needed to know that whatever we had going on needed to stop. It was wrong, we were enemies. There was no crossing that bridge. Now if only I could figure out a way to tell them that.

Right now I was just avoiding them. Not that it was too hard; Blossom was right, they seemingly vanished off the crime radar for the moment. It was lucky for me. Really lucky.

Something slammed in to my face, and I fell backwards on the bed.

"Buttercup! Why would you do that?" I yelled, gripping the pillow.

She scoffed before going back to playing her game, "Don't come in my room if you're going to look all depressing and shi-"

The pillow collided with her head, and I ran out as fast as I could ready for an all out war.

"Bubbles!"

I flew, easily remembering the way to my favorite place. It was a large building the northern part of Townsville (the tallest building in our city actually). I like to go there every once in awhile to clear my head and just relax.

I had just begun to get comfortable laid flat on the rooftop when a voice reached my ears.

"So this is what super heroes do when they have free time".

I kept my eyes closed with the thought that maybe if I ignored him, he'd go away. Wishful thinking of course.

"Bubbles," Butch's voice was closer, and I slowly opened my eyes to see him staring down at me.

His green eyes darkened a bit, looking me over carefully. His raven hair fell in to his face, framing his tanned face. I froze and suddenly realized how unprepared for this I really was.

"What do you want from me, Butch?" the words tumbled out of my mouth before I could think, "This is all a plan, right? Trick the weakest Puff in to thinking you aren't that bad so you can take us all down?"

He glared down at me, and I flinched involuntarily when he pulled me roughly up from my position on the ground.

"Listen," he said harshly, breath ghosting against my lips, "If I really wanted to take over this town I would have done it already. And you would be the only person that had even a slight chance of taking me down."

Even though I should have left, even though my mind had been telling me to the second I knew he was there, something kept pulling me back to him. I don't know what it was, but from the intensity of his eyes it seemed as if he was having the same problem with me.

"W-What-" I tried again, "So then what do you want from me?"

He looked me up and down before smirking, "A lot, baby girl, a lot."

I smacked his arm and pulled away, trying to calm my nerves down. I felt his hand encircle my wrist again, this time more gently.

"Fuck, Bubbles. All I'm asking for is a chance. Right now, that's it."

I pulled away, flying off as fast as I could before I could even begin to understand, let alone consider his words. Staying would mean making a decision that would not be right. I would not let him do that to me. He did NOT know me, and I definitely did not know him besides our super hero/villain scenarios. These feelings or whatever they were had no backbone, and I would make sure they were no longer an issue.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Thanks for the support guys, I love reading your reviews! I'm also really trying to get these chapters to you a lot faster.

_Chapter 13_

I did not want to go home. Why is this feeling becoming so familiar to me? The same place that used to be my comfort zone, filled with people I could tell all my secrets and worries to. When exactly had that changed? When had it come down to me keeping secrets from my own sisters, my own dad?

I shook my head, speeding up in my flight to leave those thoughts behind me. All I really knew was that if I did go home now somebody would know something was wrong.

Something grabbed my arm, roughly pulling me against a body. I gasped as I looked at a helicopter nearly five feet from where I was flying. The people inside gaped at me from inside, clearly astonished at the fact that a Powerpuff girl had nearly crashed in to them.

"Come on, blondie", Butch's husky voice whispered. He pulled on my wrist, and we floated away from the helicopter.

I felt tears well up in my eyes, "I wasn't even paying attention."

"You had a lot on your mind." he replied.

"I almost crashed in to them Butch..I could've killed somebody!" I shouted, tears falling as I tried uselessly to pull my arm from his grasp.

He pulled me against him, and I hit him. I hit him because of the accident I almost caused, I hit him for not letting me go, I hit him for confusing me, and I hit him for making me want to fall in his arms and cry. Then I srtopped

"You know some of those hits actually hurt a little."

I sniffled, wrapping my arms around him. For some reason he was so comfortable right now, "Then why didn't you let go?"

"Because you like hugs and sensitive shit when you're sad."

I laughed.

"Why did you come after me anyways?"

He shrugged, and I looked up and caught the intense stare he was giving me. My stomach flipped, and I blushed when his hand roughly grabbed my chin.

"I mean, why help me after what happened?" I rambled, trying to ignore our closeness, "It's not like you'd care if those people really did get hurt."

"I could care less about them," he acknowledged, breath ghosting over my lips, "But you care, look what almost hitting them did to you. You're my girl, I wasn't about to let that happen to you."

And without thinking, I leaned up and timidly placed my lips on his. He pulled me even closer, deepening the kiss. I yelped when his hands slid up under my shirt to feel my bare back and felt him smirk against my lips.

"Butch!"


End file.
